A New Start
by WeView
Summary: What if things didn't work out as expected? What if something never happened, that would change Tsukune's path for good...
1. New Beginnings

**A NEW START**

**

* * *

**

The breeze was slow and cold. The atmosphere: an early autumnal day despite it being spring. The waves beneath the cliff-face glittered as the sun bounced off the pink water. The rocky ground was not paved but instead dusty. The sea made a soft wailing sound, one of expectations and misunderstandings. One tree stood beside the ocean, beneath which was a bus stop and timetable.

A crackle of sparks and a flash of light was all it took. From out of the tunnel came a large yellow vehicle. Passing the dying trees, the driver pressed down on the brakes with his big toe. The bus pulled up beside a lone scarecrow on the road. The glass doors opened, and a cloud of smoke came with it. Clambering into the sunlight, the young boy thanked the driver and cautiously moved forward.

Tsukune slowly walked along the pathway he found, leading away from the bus stop. He was dressed in the uniform that had been sent home earlier that week. It came with a note: **SPRING TERM STARTS FEBRUARY 31**. He was sure that's what it said although he had a memory like a sieve. It did seem a bit late to start school. In the rest of the bundle were the issued clothes to be worn. There was an emerald green jacket, white shirt and red tie. Brown or black trousers were to be worn but any shoes were allowed. He had chosen his previous school shoes, not feeling right in trainers, not wanting to make a bad impression. His mother had been so happy when it all arrived on their doorstep in a brown parcel. It made a change from the dull and depressing black uniform he used to wear in Junior High.

Recalling the last time he had seen his old friends, it filled him with regret. They had all moved on to their chosen high schools. Tsukune had no choice but to come here. Nowhere else would take him and he wasn't prepared to go into work yet. If only he had studied harder or revised for his finals, he might not be in such a place. He had searched online for this school but found nothing. It was almost as though it didn't exist. Such an exclusive school seemed out of his reach and he feared he might be discovered sooner rather than later. Hopefully they had a remedial programme for people like him…the flunking students. Sighing, he kept walking.

He heard the bus drive away and realised he was by himself now. There was no way home, for the rest of the day at least. He wasn't an overly confident person but he usually had no problem meeting new people. The only thing that frightened him was his surroundings. It was strange that a school should have a graveyard. But it looked like an old school (it was dark and scary, gothic in appearance, like something out of Frankenstein or Dracula) and he'd been taught about Spanish Flu and epidemics. Maybe the school had suffered from something long ago.

Yet he couldn't help feeling that some of the gravestones looked new. He sighed again, this time more woefully. What had his father gotten him into?

* * *

_Tsukune! Tsukune! Great news son!_

_What is it dad?_

_I happened to meet a priest today, and he…uh…offered you a place at this Academy. It looks like a really good prep school-_

_Wait a minute! I don't-_

_Tsukune, don't interrupt me. It's called Youkai Academy…strange name…but it's perfect for you! Now you won't have to repeat another year!_

_But…you don't even know anything about this school-_

_Tsukune..._

_

* * *

_

Laughing a little, he kept walking. He shook his head at the thought. Regaining himself, he seemed to remember something. One hand on his shoulder bag, he reached inside and took out his cell phone. It was light pink, an embarrassing colour to say the least. For some reason it was cheaper in this colour and it was a really decent phone. It had lots of great features that none of his friends had on theirs. Opening it up, he scrolled through some icons with his thumb on the touch screen. Peering at the little bar in the top left hand corner (the sun caused a glare so he stared long and hard), he pulled a disheartened look. There was no signal. He would have to call his cousin back later. Closing the phone he went onwards. He was in the middle of a call when it had cut out. The bus had gone through a tunnel.

The path ahead of him was dusty and the crooked trees seemed to wind their way around it. It was creepy…but tranquil. Not a sound about. He could hear his own breathing and noticed he was kicking up dust as he walked. His polished shoes were now brown and dirty.

A noise caught his attention.

He looked up and around him in surprise. There wasn't anything to be seen. He checked again but there was nothing. Sighing, he shrugged. Realising he was sighing too much, he made a mental note to stop. Whatever the sound had been, he couldn't see it.

Ignoring it, he walked further ahead before he heard it again. It was some sort of creaking noise. Like a chain or something.

He stopped and looked but once again, there was nothing there. Putting a hand above his eyes, he scanned the trees but couldn't see anything behind him. This was getting weird. Tightening his grip on his shoulder bag, he started walking again.

But he heard it still.

His pace quickened as he tried to escape the unseen ruckus. It was creeping him out and he didn't want to stick around and find out what it was. The noise was getting louder. His fast walk had become a run and he kept going as fast as he could.

It was getting louder and louder. Not only that but it was getting closer. He started to pant and felt a stitch in his side. The creaking sound was narrowing in on him.

Coming closer, until it was right behind him, he cried out and hit the deck. Covering his head with his hands, he prayed nothing would harm him. But nothing happened. Feeling something on the back of his neck, he looked up.

A bat had swooped down and narrowly missed his head. The noise had been a mixture of flapping wings and the clicking sounds it made. He chuckled and stood up, admiring the creature as it danced about before disappearing ahead.

'What the hell…just a bat after…'

Tsukune stopped and spun around to see…nothing.

There was nothing there. Weird. He could swear he felt something else behind him.

'…all.'

He pinched himself gently on the arm to wake up. Maybe it was déjà vu, but it didn't matter anyway. Scowling, he dusted the muck off of his new uniform. Already ten minutes in and he had damaged it. Picking up his bag and phone, which had fallen out, he made his way to the end of the pathway, checking behind him the entire time.

* * *

**I know I already have other stories going that need finishing, but I wrote this when I got bored and finally got around to uploading it.**


	2. First Impressions

* * *

Tsukune walked up the staircase inside the main building. This place was so vast; he was finding himself lost already. Having gone to the Entrance Hall, he had been pointed in this direction. He had no idea if he had gone the right way. Despite the gothic look on the outside, the inside was very modern. Almost sparkling clean, the walls were white and light flooded into the halls.

He found people were staring at him, but he wasn't sure why. They were whispering and one or two of them seemed to be sniffing the air. He took a quick whiff but couldn't smell anything. Remembering he hadn't bothered with deodorant today, he blushed, considering they might have smelled some BO on him.

He ducked into the toilets quickly and looked in the mirror. Checking himself over, he realised he had become paranoid. He still checked his armpits, and then looked over his face for any spots or anything of the sort. But he couldn't see anything wrong. He had already cleaned up his uniform before he got through the school gates so it couldn't be that. Moving back out into the hall, people pointed and stared again. It was more out of intrigue rather than trying to victimise him. That was what he guessed anyway.

He decided to ignore it and checked the map that he had picked up from the Entrance Hall. Despite it being the first day of school, everyone seemed to have settled in really well. Hardly anyone seemed nervous. The bell rung and the corridor cleared quickly.

Still reading the map, he felt something hit him in the back. He was shoved forwards slightly and dropped his belongings. Someone had run into him. He turned around. Sitting on the floor was a little girl, who was rubbing her backside in annoyance. What was a little girl doing in a high school? Even odder was that she was dressed in a costume. She wore a witch's hat and seemed to be carrying a wand. Around her shoulders was a cape. Very peculiar…

'Are you ok?' he asked, 'You really need to be more careful in the halls…'

He said it with concern, as you would do to a young child. The girl pouted.

'I'm no baby desu! _You_ should look where _you're_ going!'

Out of nowhere, something smacked Tsukune on the head and he fell to the floor. Moaning he rubbed the large bump emerging on his skull. The little girl laughed and ran away. After a few minutes, he sat up and groaned. He now had a throbbing headache. Looking beside him, he saw a large bronze pan on the ground.

_Attacked by a cooking utensil?_

Shaking his head, he stood up and checked the map again.

* * *

He found his way to his designated room. Looking at the door, the name of the teacher was Nekonome Sensei. He walked inside, only to find she had already begun a lesson. Usually there was an introduction before teaching began. All the other students were sitting down and stared at him, as they had done out in the halls. The teacher seemed surprised that he was standing there. Tsukune didn't know what to do. A few seconds of silence passed before the teacher asked, in a rather nervous voice; 'Can I help you with something?'

Tsukune started blushing and managed to blurt out a cracked response.

'I…I…I'm Aono…Tsukune…is this Nekonome Sensei's class?'

The eyes weren't helping. He felt like he was on display in front of them. He might as well have been naked; they were giving the same response they would have.

'Yes, I'm Nekonome Sensei' the teacher replied, in a very friendly voice.

It filled him with relief. At least she was warm and welcoming. He started feeling more confident.

'I'm in this class from today'

The teacher pulled a confused look.

'Where were you moved from?'

Tsukune returned the confused look and noticed the teacher had a pair of cat ears styled into her hair. It was a hairstyle that wasn't familiar back home.

It was obvious to him that the class hadn't been expecting him.

'Isn't today the start of term?' he managed to squeak out.

A girl giggled from the back of the class. Tsukune looked at her. The girl had blue hair and eyes to match. But that wasn't what caught his attention most. Her yellow sweater didn't cover up her busty figure. He tried to stop looking. She didn't seem like a nice girl anyway. It was obvious she found his nervous disposition rather amusing.

'Term started a month ago, at the end of January' Nekonome Sensei replied.

Tsukune blushed again, and some of the other students found it funny. There were a few sniggers. He realised his mistake. He must have misread the papers sent home.

'You said your name was Aono-kun?' the teacher continued.

He just nodded, his head now hanging.

'That's right. We were surprised when you didn't show up but you're not the only one'

Some of the class looked at a desk beside the window. A purple haired girl sat there and stared back at each of them until they turned back to him. The teacher pointed to the table behind her and told him to take his seat. Tsukune shuffled to the back ashamedly, trying to ignore the stares. Things could not be worse. Lifting his head, he smelled something herby and saw the person seated behind his desk.

The girl sitting before him looked up inquisitively. Dressed in the uniform, she had a pen in her mouth. It looked like she had been using it to doodle little cartoons in her notebook. She had long pink hair and large green eyes. He blinked twice as it took a few seconds to realise how cute she was. A flash of red appeared in her cheeks and he found he was staring at her. He looked away rather embarrassed and sat down at his desk.

**SMACK!**

He didn't see it coming. A surge of pain ran through his right arm and his head smashed against the window pane. He cried out. A crack ran through the glass but it didn't break. It took him a while to realise he had been punched in the shoulder by the student on his right. The long brown hair hung over his face, and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

'You don't look at her, got it?' the student said menacingly.

The tongue was long…longer than it should be…

No-one else realised what had happened. Tsukune just nodded painfully and put his head down on the desk, trying to hide his anguish. He wondered if the girl behind had noticed but he daren't check. The muscle went dead and he tried to avoid looking at anyone but the teacher.

It hadn't been a good start to his first day at the academy.

* * *


	3. Lunch with the Snow Girl

* * *

Lessons seemed to go on forever and when the bell went for lunch, he waited at his desk for the others to leave. During the few hours sitting there, he had considered leaving the school. He already had an enemy. Maybe getting a job wouldn't be so bad? The pink-haired girl behind him got up and walked past. Tsukune made sure to look the other way. He hoped the one who had hit him would notice and leave him alone. The boy got up and put his arm around the pink haired girl. It was obvious to Tsukune now that the two of them were together. The teacher had called him 'Saizou'. Tsukune made sure that everyone else had left before he relaxed and stood up. Putting his stationary away in his bag, he put it over his shoulder and started walking away from his desk. There was a tap on his back and he turned around shocked. He was scared it was Saizou again but it was another student. She had long purple hair and sky-blue eyes. The thing he found intriguing though was that she wasn't in uniform. She had on striped socks, a white baggy shirt but was still in the typical short skirt. The girl was slightly shorter than him, so he could smell her hair. Actually, all he could think about was how cute she was and why she was talking to him. She seemed a bit nervous.

'What is it?' Tsukune asked. God, she was cute. It was the first good thing to happen to him today. Maybe he wouldn't get punched this time but he could only hope.

'You're Aono right?'

Her voice was soft and reserved…very gentle…almost lonely.

'Yes…' he replied. The eyes twinkled as she thought about what she wanted to say.

'I'm Mizore…I'm also new here'

Tsukune seemed to remember that the girl had been sitting in front of him during class. He hadn't paid too much attention though in case Saizou found something wrong with it as well. In fact, Tsukune had done no work since Saizou hit him. He had just tried not to do anything.

'I'm Tsukune' he replied even though she already knew who he was.

She put one leg behind the other and seemed kind of awkward. Since she was the first student who hadn't abused him or avoided him, he decided to try and make friends.

'Do you want to eat lunch with me?' he asked.

She nodded and they both left the classroom. As they walked down the corridor she seemed to keep her distance from him. He moved in a bit closer and found no objection from her. As they made their way out into the courtyard, the two of them approached the vending machine and ordered some drinks. Tsukune put his hand in, hoping maybe she would. Some bodily contact would do him good right now. She just waited. He took both cans out and handed her one. She thanked him and they both sat down on a nearby bench. It was warm and he wouldn't have minded sitting in the sun on such a day. But she chose to be in the shade. It was still nice anyway. After a few minutes of silence, she plucked up the courage to speak.

'I saw what that Saizou guy did to you. Are you alright?'

She sounded concerned.

'I'm fine…' he replied. He would check for bruises later on and he was certain a punch like that hurt Saizou a great deal, seeing as it had hit bone.

'Are you sure? It looked painful!' she said worriedly. She was staring at him.

'I'm ok…honest'

He was lying, obviously. But he didn't need to cause a fuss. In all honesty, he would rather forget it happened.

'Oh…ok then'

She didn't seem to believe him but decided not to push it any further. It was a nice feeling to have someone care about him so early on. Despite their short time together, he sensed he had made a friend already.

'I felt like freezing him then and there' she continued, her eyes staring off into the distance.

'Freezing?' he asked. It was a strange thing to say but he'd been getting a lot of that lately. She blushed and nodded.

'I know teacher said not to reveal yourself but…I'm a Yuki-onna…'

'A what?!'

Tsukune found it a bit amusing but tried not to show it. What was she talking about? Snow woman? He was surprised someone her age still had such an imagination. And it didn't look like she was joking.

'That's right…a Yuki-onna. That Saizou is such a bully…everyone knows it…I don't see what Moka sees in him…'

Moka…so that was her name. It suited her well. But had Mizore seriously suggested she was a snow woman? He decided to play along.

'Isn't freezing a bit extreme?' he joked.

'I've done it before and gotten away with it…'

She sounded very serious, almost determined. He wondered if she was joking or truly believed what she said.

'What do you mean teacher said not to reveal yourself?'

'Weren't you paying attention?'

Tsukune blushed. He knew he hadn't been. But who could blame him? He was half-scared to death at the time.

'No…'

'Well…about the academy being for monsters…learning to co-exist…humans killed on the spot…not revealing yourself…you know…the whole deal…'

He double took.

_What did she just say? Monsters? Humans killed on the spot?_

_And she had said it so matter-of-fact. She must have been joking. A strange sense of humour. But what if she wasn't? Things like this don't exist though._

The thought played back and forth in his head for a while. But he didn't have much more time to process it. He found Mizore was now sitting much closer to him and smelling him around his neck. Confused, he looked down at her.

'What is it?' he asked, remembering how the other students had sniffed the air when he passed.

'You smell really good, Tsukune…'

Was she coming onto him? He wasn't sure but it seemed like it. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to smell him. He didn't move, trying to prevent a nosebleed. He couldn't be blamed as he wasn't used to bodily contact from girls. She moved in even closer, her cold nose on his skin now. It was a bit creepy but he didn't want to argue. After a few seconds, she suddenly sat up.

'I'm sorry' she said, blushing. She separated herself from him on the seat and looked away, still blushing. He tried to start up a conversation but she didn't want any part of it. Confused about what had just happened, he stood up and walked away from her, not noticing the big smile on her face.

* * *


	4. Learning the Rules

* * *

After listening to Mizore tell him about monsters and students being killed on the spot, he needed time to think. He had gone back to the classroom and found the blackboard at the front. Still written in chalk, was what he feared most:

* * *

**The world is dominated by humans. In order to survive we must learn to COEXIST. Students must retain their human form at all times within the Academy walls. Students can't be blamed for their actions so long as they have good reason. You should never reveal your true form to your fellow students.**

**

* * *

  
**

It took him a few minutes to absorb what he had read. There was a diagram beside the instructions, showing the academy inside some sort of barrier. He sat down at his desk.

_This is unreal…_

_It has to be a joke or a prank of some kind. Stuff like this just doesn't exist._

_Maybe Saizou's trying to trick me? Maybe Mizore's tricking me?_

He didn't want to believe it. She was the first person here to show a genuine interest in him. It couldn't all be a trick. It was paranoid of him to think it. Yet, he stared at the chalkboard and all he could think was it was a joke.

_But…Saizou's tongue…why that little girl was dressed like a witch…Mizore's chill…_

He made his way out into the hall and up the stairs.

_I need some fresh air…_

He found an empty place, on the rooftop. Access was allowed to the students so long as they didn't misbehave while up here. In fact, it appeared as though the rules were pretty lax about what students got up to. It was up to the individual student what was considered to be within good reason. No wonder no-one stopped Saizou. At least Mizore showed some concern for him.

_There's no such thing as monsters..._

He was all alone up here. Moving across to the edge, he leaned against the railings and looked up at the sky. He wasn't even one day in and he'd made enemies with the school bully. How was he supposed to know that Saizou and the pink-haired girl were dating? He'd never have asked the girl out anyway. By now, he knew his limits and it would be impossible for him to date a girl like that. He was still surprised that Mizore had come up to him. Luckily, she was also new here so she at least understood his feelings a bit better. Out of all the bad luck so far, he had found something good. And she complimented him too…even if it was about his smell…

'But…what if it was true? What if monsters do exist and she is a snow woman? Could anything really work out between us?'

It worried him. It seemed like him and Mizore could become really close. Sighing he scuffed his feet on the ground and watched the clouds passing overhead. It was peaceful, even if his mind was going a mile a minute.

He heard footsteps and looked forward. His pupils constricted and he closed his eyes in fear. It was Saizou's girlfriend…the pink haired beauty.

Turning away, he tried to ignore her. But she was approaching him.

'You're the one from class?' she asked. He could lie to her, and then she would leave him alone. Then again, he doubted he would get away with such an obvious falsity.

He nodded.

'Yes…but I don't think I should be talking to you…' he replied.

That was good. He was making himself clear without being overly harsh. At least she might be able to understand his reasons. If not, then what they said about good looks and intelligence was proved correct. He waited to hear her walk away. But she didn't. Instead, he felt her grab his hand. He instantly blushed and tried to pull away but she was holding on. She turned him around to face her. Feeling blood building up in his nose, he remembered just how cute she was.

'I'm sorry…I'm sorry about Saizou…' she sobbed.

She was apologising for him.

'It's just that…he's very protective of me. Ever since I first came here…he was the first person to talk to me and try to…'

She trailed off. Tsukune gulped, checking around for any sign of Saizou. He didn't know her; this could be some test or a trick. But there were real tears in her eyes. It looked as though she had been crying for a while.

'It's ok…you don't need to apologise…but I still don't think I can be seen with you…'

She continued to cry.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

The girl put her head into his chest and started weeping. He could tell she was getting his jacket wet but that didn't matter. Something was blatantly wrong and it couldn't have been because of earlier. She put her arms around him and clung tightly. Unsure what to do, he stood there motionless. He noticed her nose wrinkled up a little and he heard little sniffing noises. She was smelling him…

Seconds…minutes…hours… passed; the whole time, Tsukune was being careful not to do anything. She needed a shoulder to cry on…that was fine. But he had to meet with Mizore soon. And he felt nothing for this girl anyway. Finally, he removed her arms from around him and looked her in the face. The tears were still there and she was still as beautiful as ever, even with her cheeks puffed up and her eyes all red. Trying to be as monotonous and unmoved as possible, he simply said:

'I've got to go now.'

He turned around and walked away from her, not looking back, not checking whether she had said 'goodbye' back. As he closed the door to the stairway behind him, he took a deep breath and started traipsing down the steps. Was he crazy? Maybe…

**GRAB!**

Something clasped around his torso and hung on tightly. Tsukune panicked and within seconds was thrown up against the wall. So fast…from out of nowhere…

Bits of rubble broke from the wall as the dust settled. Gravity kicked in. He crashed down on the hard floor and started to roll down the stairwell, bumping his head on each step along the way. His body eventually came to a stop on a ledge as he slid across the recently polished floor. A foot smacked down on top of his skull, grinding down into his skin.

_Who??_

A familiar laugh echoed the room as a long tongue shot down around Tsukune's neck. Before he knew it, he was raised higher and higher, slime and saliva dripping down his clothing. Some demonic creature stood before him. It was unreal. The skin was rock hard, the muscles were rippling and he had long claws descended from his hands. Tsukune's eyes adjusted before he recognised the face.

Saizou held him there, laughing as Tsukune choked in pain. He didn't have long left.

_Monsters do exist..._

_But monster or not...he has to stop this...he can't..._

But then he remembered the rules.

* * *

**Students can't be blamed for their actions so long as they have good reason.**

**

* * *

**

Kill or be killed was the status quo here. These thoughts raced through his head in a brief nanosecond while he was slowly being strangled. Saizou was enjoying every moment, as Tsukune writhed in agony and fear, attempting to free himself from the strong hold he had on him.

'I warned you, didn't I? Stay away from Moka!'

Tsukune felt the blood leave his head and before long his muscles weakened. Unable to fight back any longer, his arms fell limp by his side. His eyelids fluttered. He heard distant voices, murmuring, as his body collapsed to the hard ground.


	5. Consequences

* * *

A blinding light made his eyes flicker open. His heart was no longer pounding but his throat was drier than it had ever been. Rolling his head over, he licked his lips. Tsukune awoke in a very bright room. He tried to sit up but pangs of pain shot through his body. After a few minutes of groaning and grunting, he managed to prop himself upright, resting his skull on the headboard. Trying not to black out and taking in his surroundings, something came to him as his vision focused.

He was lying on a cot in some strange room. The sheets of the bed were bristly, and they irritated his skin. The atmosphere and equipment suggested to him it was most likely the medical room. There were posters on the walls for vaccinations and virus warnings, and a cabinet full of small glass vials (probably medicines) and needles. Hearing the familiar click of heels, he looked to his right and found a woman walking up to him. She was a brunette; her hair tied back into a ponytail and in one hand was a clipboard, while the other was hidden behind her back. Dressed in a white gown striped with green, she smiled at him. A pair of thick glasses rested above her nose and a cute smile on her face calmed him down.

'Looks like you're finally awake. My name is Mako-san. I'm the school nurse'

Her voice was reassuring. What a pleasant feeling. Tsukune rubbed his eyes. She was also cute, but ten years his senior. He was not so stupid as to gawp at older women. Trying to contemplate the situation, he thought back to what he could remember.

_Saizou..._

'What happened? How did I get here?' he asked the young nurse. His voice was crackly; he barely managed to get the words out in one go. The nurse was unmoved by this. She seemed to peer down at her clipboard briefly, and then readjusted her glasses.

'You shouldn't get into fights young man' she replied, blatantly avoiding going into any detail.

She poured some sort of medicine onto a spoon (hidden in the hand behind her back) and shoved it in his mouth without a second's thought. He choked on the bitter taste but he felt it soothing his sore throat as it trickled into his stomach. It was gooey and the warm sensation passing through his oesophagus put a grin on his face for the time being. Mako-san watched as he swallowed the medicine completely.

'Give yourself another few minutes and you should be able to stand. You've been excused from class for the final period' she said, as she put the medicine bottle back into the cabinet with the others, and packed some things into a small satchel.

Putting the bag over her shoulder, she turned around and left the room. Lying alone now, Tsukune sighed. What had his father gotten him into? He'd asked himself that question over a thousand times now and he just didn't know how to answer it. It made no sense to him. What monsters? What school? Who really were these people?

Saizou…Moka…Nekonome Sensei…and Mizore…they were all Youkai…

Even that friendly nurse was one. Yet, despite all of Saizou's aggression, Tsukune was still alive and these people were helping him. Was there really anything wrong with being Youkai? Saizou could have killed him then and there. Why didn't he? His head throbbed for a second as the medicine kicked in but this momentary dizziness filled him with adrenaline. Thoughts surged through his head and he suddenly could make clear of things.

_What more can I do?_

_Humans don't belong here..._

_**I**__ don't belong here..._

_I really should just leave..._

_No-one's going to miss me after all. It's only been one day..._

_Poor Mizore...but nothing else can be done..._

He heard some noises from outside the door and the knob rattled. As the door swung open, a tall male student with jet black hair and a bandana entered. He was carrying a blue haired girl in his arms. It took Tsukune a second but he recognised her as the one from class who had laughed at him. The revealing yellow sweater was the same. The male rested her down on the cot closest to the door.

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' he asked her. There was concern in his voice, yet his eyes were only focusing on one thing…well…a pair of things…

She smiled back at him, and replied in a breathy voice, 'I'll be fine, Thankyou…'

The two of them gazed into each others eyes briefly and within seconds he was hugging her tightly. Her breasts rubbed up and down his chest; his drool was flying everywhere. Almost like a rabid dog. Tsukune was slightly shocked by this public display but the girl seemed eager to stop soon after.

'Would you go get me a drink?' she asked him, pushing him away from her. He just nodded and ran out of the room urgently.

_Weird..._

The girl smiled and lay back, evidently in no discomfort at all. After a few seconds of an annoying hum, she readjusted her bra and sat up against the wall. Tsukune shook his head.

_Manipulation..._

Some men really were stupid. They did anything for a big chest. Luckily, he wasn't so naïve. Yet he admitted that a pretty face had the same effect on him hence his nosebleeds. He was a fool…and what was he still doing in this place?

Picking up his bag from the foot of the bed, he stood up and succeeded in maintaining his balance. Stumbling slightly to the doorway, the girl snickered again. He didn't seem to be making a good impression with her so far. But what did it matter?

_She's one of them too._

Closing the door behind him, he had come to his decision. His footsteps echoed across the empty halls as the sky darkened. The black-haired boy came running past him with a soda can in his hand. Tsukune made his way to the large doors at the end and let them swing wide open with a creak.

Once outside, he made it to the gates before turning back. Staring at the school, he once again had to accept the realisation he had reached.

_There's no place for me here._

He walked back down the path he had taken earlier that day, towards the bus stop. No-one had come to stop him; but he hadn't expected anyone to. He smiled as he remembered the incident with the bat earlier on. He was relieved to still be alive at any rate. Why Saizou had let him live was a mystery to him…

* * *

The room was poorly lit for effect. The door opened and a girl stood before the bed, in which he sat.

'Are you ready…Moka-san?'

Tears splashed her cheeks and trickled down her nape, eventually halting as it was absorbed by her cleavage. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and nodded, making a whimpering sound as she did. He beckoned her forward. She removed the last of her clothing, standing bare before him. A large grin sat upon his smug face as she climbed beneath the covers.

He wasted no time. Saizou's long tongue shot out as Moka-san accepted her fate. He pushed through and she gasped as he roughly began. Sobbing slightly, she closed her eyes, biting her lip. Misinterpreting, he smiled and sped up, pushing harder and harder against her delicate, snow-white body. As he continued to clumsily work her, he whispered into her ear:

'Now you are mine…'

* * *


	6. Acceptance

* * *

Birds twittered off in the distance as the sun rose over the mangled body of forest surrounding the academy. The sounds of students awakening echoed around the dormitories, as beds proceeded to be made, wardrobes were emptied and breakfast was eaten.

Giving a long yawn as he sat up against the bedstead, Tsukune sighed at his bad luck. Having made it down to the stop yesterday, he checked the schedule unfortunately to find that the bus only came once a week…if that. So sadly, he was stuck here for now, in this dangerous, demon-filled campus. Would he continue with classes though? He didn't plan on staying. But he was never one to do such reckless things. Besides, he was probably safer with sensei around to keep an eye on the others.

There was however an upside to sticking around for a few days. He got to see Mizore. Though their time spent together so far had been short and formal, he felt like there was a connection between them. He could be wrong (part of him feared he was) but he could at least try for something with her. What's the worst that could happen? He gulped.

_She could freeze me..._

Shivering at the thought, he got himself out of bed and started to get dressed. Quickly slipping into a pair of boxers, trousers and shirt, he felt he was already growing out of it. He looped the red tie around his collar. Remembering the note he had received with his uniform, he groaned.

_What kind of idiot shows up a month late to school? Private school at that..._

He shook it off. Looking in the mirror, he was glad to see his hair didn't need any maintenance this morning. He shoved his shoes on. They were still covered in dirt and dust. Buttering some toast, he ate it quickly and left his room, almost forgetting his shoulder bag. Walking out of the dormitory doors, he ambled along the pathway to the school. It was a mild day today as well. Looking ahead of him, he saw a pale face and purple hair from behind a tree trunk.

'Mizore-chan!' he called out.

She poked her head back out and reluctantly retreated from her position towards him. She was in the same baggy white shirt she had on yesterday.

'Morning Tsukune…' she replied nervously.

'What were you doing hiding there?'

She placed one leg behind the other, not sure what to say. Tsukune smiled.

_So cute…those big eyes, that white skin and her anxious manner..._

He had completely forgotten she was a Youkai. She didn't give him an answer seeing as he was too busy drooling over her. After a second or two, he snapped out of it and she agreed to walk to class with him. It wasn't his fault. She was such a cute girl, and now he had these thoughts in his head, it was hard to get rid of them. Tsukune got closer little by little, using the crowding students around them as an excuse. Mizore said nothing though her cheeks reddened as he did so.

And so his day began...

* * *

Saizou kissed her on the forehead. She shuddered as he did, and watched him as he got out of bed and put on his clothes. Once he had finished, he moved back towards her and gave her a long kiss, forcing his tongue down her throat. She allowed it, too weak to resist, and when he was done he went to the door and left. Waiting a few seconds until his footsteps died away, she felt relieved that she was at last alone in her room.

He had finally ceased his business over an hour ago, and in the time he had spent snoring, she was lying completely awake. Now fully acquainted with her ceiling tiles; their number, colour, condition and pattern; she kept her head down as she climbed out of bed, still nude. The sunlight flooding through the blinds cast her shadow upon the wall, and it flickered as she moved around. Red marks covered areas of her body which she caught sight of in the mirror as she searched for her underwear. He had bitten her a few times in certain areas. She sniffled and her eyes were still blotchy. Her cherry hair was everywhere, mostly hanging over her face. The red cheeks were puffed up and she felt the handprint that was still there. Looking properly at it in the mirror, she held herself and looked away. Had she upset him…did he not find her pleasurable? Or maybe he had only been excited…she didn't want to know which it was, though ashamedly, she wished it was the latter.

Her thighbones ached in pain and she found difficulty standing upright without them hurting her. Slipping into her garments, she made her bed, the sheets still covered in Saizou's manhood. She felt changing them could be left for now. Splotches stained her carpet also. Feeling her stomach clench, she decided to skip breakfast today.

Putting her things into a small bag, Moka-san stepped out into the corridor. Walking into the bathroom, she sighed as she looked upon the array of taps and faucets.

_How could I..._

The pink-haired girl stepped inside the shower and set the water running on a low stream. Shocks ran through her body and she bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming out. Sparks shot out and the Rosario wildly swung about. Leaning against the wall, her body was completely numb as she was sprayed by each droplet trickling onto her skin. Starting to cry, the vampire beauty thought the same thing again and again and again.

_Baka…Baka…Baka…_

The water, though dangerous, was the only way she could wash it away. If she could only wash it away…

_Hotter...I need to make it hotter..._

Turning it up, it burned her. Crying out in misery, she scrubbed furiously, rubbing the water into every orifice. Wincing in utter horror, she kept turning the temperature up. After another minute of this self-torture, she collapsed out and onto the bathroom floor in a puddle. Gasping for air, she sobbed into the mat, devoid of energy. She cried and cried and cried. Lying there until she had enough power to stand, she thought about her reasons for last night.

_If I hadn't done something...Saizou would have killed him...why...why did it come to this..._

She felt her tender skin chafing on the floor. She was still raw from her 'night-time activities' as Saizou had often begged her for. Now he had what he wanted. Getting up from her position, she felt herself aching all over. She looked at the rosary around her neck. It used to speak to her in times of desperation but it had not sounded for years. Her true form was sleeping and it looked like she wouldn't wake again.

_Saizou's waiting for me..._

Now on her feet, she wandered over to the sink. She dried herself with a towel and applied some herbal cream from her bag. The water had only drained her energy, nothing more. This cream would help to restore it. Picking out a can of tomato juice from her bag, she took a long drink before getting dressed and leaving the dormitory.

And so her day began...

* * *

**AN: Okay, I wasn't sure about releasing this chapter as I felt it was maybe a bit dark. However, due to problems with my computer's hard disk, after tonight I may not be able to do anything. So I've uploaded this for you to read and think about until I can get my computer running again. My apologies.**


	7. After Class

**AN: Here we are! Chapter 7 at long last. Last time I updated, I voiced fears about my computer's hard disk. I now have a new computer and am willing and able to upload chapters again.**

**

* * *

**

And so it had come to be. The endless days that passed since his first steps inside the barrier had been slow and repetitive. It was hard to leave some sort of a counter, as the leaves did not change colour, and nothing bloomed or died. It was an eon of agelessness within this realm. Yet life did go on.

Tsukune's progress in his work was as poor as it had been outside the world of monsters and demons, despite Mizore's insistence that she help him. Although her work was also poor, considering she chose not to do it. She spent the lesson with her head slumped forward on the desk and her arms crossed. Yet he often caught glimpse of a smile on her face. His progress towards her was also slow. It couldn't be helped. He was poor at this sort of thing and felt he needed an opportune moment to make his move. At times he felt as though she was encouraging him to do something, but more often than not, she was happy to be patient.

The thing that surprised Tsukune most was that Saizou had completely backed off. He did not give the human a seconds notice. Lessons could be resumed as normal. He had nothing to fear. Whatever had stopped him, he was grateful. And this was the reason for these uncountable days. Life was normal. No danger, no regrets, just a slow existence. That was until one evening, after class…

As Nekonome sensei finished final lesson for the day, the students were entitled to return to their dormitories or go to their clubs, or simply wander the grounds. On this occasion, Tsukune was prepared. Mizore had mentioned that some students had set up a small café as part of their club and having gone alone yesterday, he was delighted to find out that they sold ice cream. He wasn't sure what snow girls ate, but he could bet that ice cream was on the list. Packing his things into his bag, he eyed Mizore and stood up as the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his hand as he reached out to tap her on the shoulder.

_You can do this…_

'Tsukune!'

He almost collapsed from shock. His heart racing, he turned to the teacher who had called him. Nekonome sensei smiled at him and pointed to a rota pinned up beside the blackboard.

'It's your turn to help clean up today' she chirped happily.

Mizore smiled at him and left. He was flabbergasted, completely speechless. Before he could get a word in, the teacher packed up her things and left the classroom. He sighed.

_Such rotten luck…I was going to ask her today and all…_

He moved up to the blackboard and picked up the erasers. Banging them together for the next few minutes might get rid of his frustration, despite being the cause of it. Looking at the rota, he scanned to see who his partner was for today.

Dropping the erasers, his heart stopped as he settled on one name. Hearing footsteps behind, he slowly turned.

The pink-haired girl stood there, hands behind her back, and an apologetic look in her eyes.

'…Tsukune…'

* * *

'Okay…this isn't a big deal. You can do this'

He told himself this over and over as he picked the chairs up, placing them on the desks. Meanwhile, Moka stood with her back to him, and was banging the board erasers together. Seeming that it was the easier task, he had offered it to her. For a second, she inhaled as a puffy cloud of white chalk dust rose into the air. She sneezed delicately and turned a bright shade of red after the adorable noise sounded. Glancing embarrassedly over her shoulder at Tsukune, she turned back to the board with her head down and her eyes watery. Tsukune looked on blankly as she fumed; only seeming to experience a cold shoulder.

_Crap, what's this atmosphere?_

Finishing his portion of the workload, he headed towards the exit.

_Home free…_

His hand reached for the door handle. Gripping it tightly, he pushed down-

**THUD!**

_What the-_

Tsukune turned around to see Moka lying on the floor. She sat up suddenly, looking dazed. He started towards her but froze in his tracks.

_I should ask if she's okay…but…no…the last time I did that, I was almost killed…_

'I'm sorry' she said as she regained her senses.

_Is she apologising?_

'I'm anaemic…and…I…I haven't had much to eat…'

_Would it be okay if I took her for some food? I mean…Saizou can't hate me for looking after her, can he?_

She looked up at him with her large green eyes.

_Come on. Be dependable for once!_

He reached his hand out, trying to prevent himself from recoiling it. She took it, as he helped her up.

_Wow…her skin's REALLY soft…_

She seemed woozy, and leaned on him to support herself. Her breasts pushed against him briefly, and his face turned a bright crimson. The room was silent, as the orange sun glowered through the windows. The brown leaves on the plant growing on the sill, slowly moved about as a breeze darted through an open pane. One of them detached itself from the main body, and landed with a slight crunch on the floor. Swallowing hard, Tsukune plucked up the last of his courage and blurted:

'Would you like to go get some food?'

She gave a weak nod, looking as though she would gladly have gone to sleep. Amazed, he helped to support her as they left the classroom and walked down the hallway. Heading to the double doors at the end, they stepped out into the open.

Then Tsukune saw her.

'Mi…Mizore?'

The snow girl stood with two ice creams, one in each hand. They were melting and some had dribbled down her sleeve. She glanced from him to Moka and back again. A blank expression on her face, she handed him both ice creams and left without a word. Moka seemed to be barely aware of what was happening, having put her full weight on him. She was blacking out.

Nervous, unsure what to do, he had a decision to make.

He half-hoped Saizou would show up, but then again, he wished he wouldn't. Being so close to his girl, he was certain he would be a dead man. Moka, smiling in her drunken stupor, pulled herself up to his ear.

'I'm sorry…Tsukune…'

And with that, she put her lips on his neck.

_A lovebite?_

…

_Yep…I'm a dead man…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Moka or Mizore? What's going to happen? Reviews please and a new chapter by August.**


End file.
